Os meios
by Saa-san
Summary: Ele matou a tia. Mas ela estava na sua frente. Ele bateu tão forte. Mas ela estava atravessando a rua. Ele se sacrificou para proteger a irmã. Mas a tia estava em todos os lugares!


_... eu tenho MESMO que dizer que Higurashi não me pertence? Todo mundo já sabe!_

_

* * *

_

Então, finalmente, eles estavam livres. Livres de pessoas que os machucassem, livres da pressão. Mesmo achando matar uma coisa horrível - é claro, ele era humano -, ele matou a tia, porque queria proteger a irmã mais nova. Porque precisava proteger a irmã mais nova. Seus pais estavam mortos e então a situação só piorou, com a chegada da tia e do tio. Mas agora estava acabado. Tudo tinha acabado. A tia morrera, o tio fugira com medo. Satoshi também havia pensado em fugir, mas de que adiantaria? Só provaria que ele era o culpado do crime. E Satoko sofreria de novo, e dessa vez não haveria ninguém para ajudá-la. Além disso, a polícia realmente suspeitava dele, mas ele tinha um álibi, não? Mesmo que falso... Mion... não, Shion havia ajudado ele quando ele mais precisou. Agora todos acreditavam que ele estivera com ela no Watanagashi. Também acreditavam que eles eram namorados e se encontravam às escondidas, mas isso não importava. Agora que o maior de todos os problemas havia desaparecido, aquilo parecia banal. Se bem que o problema não havia desaparecido totalmente... mesmo com um álibi, aquele policial gordo continuava suspeitando dele. Talvez não estivesse agindo normalmente... mas como poderia ser esperado que ele continuasse normal? Ele matara uma pessoa, e isso continuava o assustando. Começou a ter pesadelos com a tia. Ele acordava tremendo, ás vezes chorando. Satoko não poderia saber, ela achava que o destino havia sorrido para ela, que Oyashiro-sama havia perdoado seus pecados. Que pecados? Ela era apenas uma criança, não fizera nada contra Hinamizawa. Seus pais fizeram, mas eles foram amaldiçoados, eles receberam o devido castigo. Quando eles morreram, Satoshi ficou mal, mas os irmãos continuavam sendo odiados, por causa dos pecados dos pais. Não tinha como não odiá-los, eles eram a razão de todo seu sofrimento. O mesmo com os tios, mas, dessa vez, o castigo não veio por mão divina. Mesmo assim, matar era pecado, então era certo que ele receberia, também, um castigo. E não havia castigo pior do que sonhar com a tia. Os passos não paravam, e agora eles não pertenciam mais a Oyashiro-sama. Não eram os passos da tia? Talvez fosse, mesmo, o castigo divino. Mas ele não fizera nada errado... bem, fizera sim, mas como é que se diz, mesmo? Os fins justificam os meios. Sua irmã feliz não era um bom fim? Então porque ele tinha que pagar pelos meios? Sim, ele pecou, mas não era pecado maior maltratar uma criança? E não havia mais nenhum jeito de conseguir a tão desejada felicidade para Satoko. Ela ainda não parecia feliz. Parecia mais assustada. Talvez ainda achasse que os tios voltariam. Bobagem. Ele batera tão forte na tia... ela não voltaria mais. Mas seus passos continuavam, sempre o seguindo, sempre... Satoko ficaria feliz se ele finalmente desse o urso gigante para ela. E agora, finalmente, ele tinha o dinheiro. Iria buscá-lo, Satoko ficaria feliz e tudo acabaria. A tia pararia de persegui-lo. Seus pecados parariam de persegui-lo, já que ele havia feito uma boa ação, já que ele havia atingido seus fins. Os passos da tia continuavam, mas daqui a pouco acabariam... espere, não era ela ali na frente? Não, não podia ser, o crânio dela tinha sido estourado, deveria só ser uma mulher parecida... Entrou na loja vazia. Pegou o urso e, em troca, deu o dinheiro que ele lutara tanto para conseguir. Os fins justificam os meios, não? Sua tia deixaria de persegui-lo... não, não era uma mulher parecida, era mesmo sua tia. Correu para uma rua paralela. Os fins justificam os meios, ele deixaria Satoko feliz e a tia desapareceria... lá estava ela, de novo, na sua frente. Teria de matá-la mais uma vez? Será que ela era imortal? Talvez não imortal, mas infalível sim. Talvez devesse mesmo matá-la... mas então a polícia teria certeza de que fora ele, Shion não o ajudaria mais, ela saberia que ele era um assassino... mas aquele policial disse que a tia havia morrido, não? Então o que ela estava fazendo na sua frente? Os fins não justificavam os meios? Seu pecado fora muito grande? Um carro parou do seu lado. É claro, ele pecou, eles vieram buscá-lo, vieram prendê-lo... deveria fugir? Mas eles eram infalíveis, não? Eles, a tia, eram todos infalíveis. Ele pagaria por tudo, ele pagaria por ser fraco, ele pagaria por ter tentado ser livre, ele pagaria por ter querido ser feliz... o vidro abaixou, era só Irie. Poderia confiar nele, não poderia? Não era a tia, era só uma mulher parecida. O médico concordou com ele, a tia estava morta, não poderia ter voltado à vida, não poderia estar o perseguindo. Então o que foram aqueles passos? Aquela era mesmo a tia, não? Não, era só parecida... ou seria mesmo a tia? Ela voltara do além, para fazê-lo pagar por seus pecados? Não, ele tinha que entregar o urso para a irmã, assim tudo aquilo acabaria. Não, não acabaria, a tia continuaria o perseguindo, porque ele pecou na tentativa de proteger a irmã. Seu pescoço estava coçando... pediu ajuda ao homem ao lado, que disse para não coçar. Como não coçar o pescoço, se o impulso era tão forte? Tentou se segurar. Os fins não justificavam os meios? Ele pecara, e agora desapareceria para todo o sempre? Quem eram aqueles homens? Vieram para buscá-lo? Para fazê-lo pagar por seus pecados? Chamou o sensei, ele o ajudaria, ele sempre o ajudava... mas não veio ninguém. E ele se viu em uma sala branca, parecida com a de um hospital. Iriam matá-lo, não? A tia iria matá-lo por ter tentado proteger a irmã... até Irie o havia abandonado, o havia abandonado porque ele era um pecador, Shion também, ela saberia da verdade quando ele desaparecesse. E de repente não havia mais ninguém para ajudá-lo, porque ele era um pecador. Um pecador fadado a continuar naquela sala pelo resto de sua vida, pelo resto da eternidade, até sua tia resolver que a tortura fora suficiente e matá-lo...

_

* * *

_

_**N/A: **__Outra fic oneshot e do 30cookies 8D tema paranóia, TINHA que ser com o Satoshi (ou com o Keiichi .-.')_

_Sim, eu sei que tá confusa. É pra estar, o Satoshi tava doente, confuso e paranóico =D_

_Sim, eu sei que precisa de parágrafos, mas se você for pensar o Satoshi devia pensar assim mesmo, sem interrupções, e tudo foi realmente muito rápido u_u_

_Sim, eu sei que acabou de repente. É pra acabar assim, o Satoshi perdeu os sinais cerebrais..._

_... ok, eu admito, acabou de repente porque eu achei que já tava grande demais (e o meu braço tava doendo u_u), mas o que vale é a intenção (?)_

_Reviews, ok? Eu sei que é meio irritante essa mania de pedir reviews, eu mesma achava isso quando só lia elas. Mas agora eu tô escrevendo e entendo a necessidade patológica da gente de receber reviews. Tente entender a gente também e deixe uma review *--*_


End file.
